


New Years Eve

by BriMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Martinski, Mieczyslaw Stilinski, New Years Eve, New Years kiss, Stydia, lydia camille grace martin, lydia martin - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: A preteen Lydia and Stiles hang out on new years eve. Seems like the fireworks weren't the only sparks that were flying.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	New Years Eve

New Years Eve

Most people at Stiles and Lydia's middle school were partying, going downtown to see the fireworks, or staying at home to watch the clock countdown to the new year. But Stiles and Lydia had other plans.

The best friends who were still going strong decided to spend the holiday at their secret hide out in the woods and watch the fireworks from a distance. Only two people besides them knew about their secret hideout, and those two were Allison Argent and Scott McCall.

Lydia became friends with her in the 6th grade when she moved here and they became close, but not nearly as close as her and Stiles. Stiles has always been friends with Scott since kindergarten so of course he told him about it. Scott was also the only one who knew how much Stiles liked Lydia.

Stiles grabbed some junk food they took from both of their houses and placed them on the table. After he set them down, he plopped onto the couch beside Lydia. He turned on the TV to the news showing the apple about to drop.

"Awe we should go there one year together." Lydia said. Stiles looked at her confused. "Go where?" He asked. She pointed at the screen. "Times Square to see the apple drop. I know that sounds like a couple thing to do, but I've always wanted to see it and I'd wanna spend that moment with you." Lydia said. Stiles tried hard not to blush.

"My dad sometimes takes me up there since he was from Queens. Maybe the next time we go I'll ask if you can come." Stiles suggest. Lydia smiles one of her toothy grins that Stiles adores so much. "Really?" She asked. He nodded and giggled a little bit. "Anything for my girl." Stiles said. She blushed at the nickname and hugged him tight.

"What would I do without you Stilinski?" Lydia asked. He chuckled into her shoulder. "You'd be lonely without me Martin." Stiles joked. She made a fake laugh and released him. "Ha ha ha very funny. For your information I have other friends besides you." Lydia said. Stiles rose his brow and smirked.

"Oh yeah who? And Allison doesn't count." Stiles said. She was about to say her name until he said that. She had to think of a name quickly just to prove him wrong. "Uh Erica Reyes!" Lydia says. Stiles chuckled at her. "You've hated her ever since she started dating that guy you liked in 6th grade." Stiles says.

"Hey to be fair I called dibs three weeks before the dance and she knew that!" Lydia said. Stiles rolled his eyes at her. Lydia stuck her tongue out at him which just made him laugh. "You're so childish." Stiles said as he made a "boop" sound when he tapped her nose. She immediately smacks his hand away.

"Fuck off Stilinski." She gasped and covered her mouth when she let that out. Stiles was also in shock by her swearing. "Did you just?" Stiles didn't even have to finish asking the question. They both heard what she said. "It slipped out I swear I'm not a cusser!" Lydia said trying to justify herself, but the deed was done and there's no turning back now.

"I never thought there'd be a day that Lydia Camille Grace Martin would let a cuss a word slip from those pretty full lips of hers. I thought you were to pure and perfect for that." Stiles teased. She didn't seem amused just irritated. "I didn't mean it I swear!" She said. "Yeah I know you swear." Stiles said. She growled and threw a pillow at his head.

"Ow you hit me in the head." Stiles said as he rubbed the area. She didn't seem to care that much and got up off the couch. "I will leave if you don't stop making fun of me." Lydia said crossing her arms. Stiles looked up at her from the couch. "You won't." Stiles said. "Try me." She said. She began storming out the house with no intention of turning back, and that's when Stiles realized he fucked up.

He jumped up off the couch before she could make it to the doorknob. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Wait don't go yet. I'm sorry I'm an idiot please don't leave me here." Stiles said. She let down her guard for a little bit. "You promise not to make fun of me?" Lydia asked. He nodded. "Across my heart and I hope to die." Stiles said. She seemed content with that answer and smiled.

"Good." She said and strutted back to their original seats on the couch except this time she put her feet on the couch blocking the area where he was sitting. "Oh come on Lydia now I can't sit by you?" Stiles asked. She didn't budge. He sighed and lifted her legs and sat down under them. He rested her legs on top of his and let his arm rest on her shins.

"Are all girls as difficult as you, or are you just one of a kind?" Stiles asked. She seemed amused by that question and smirked at him. "Oh sweetheart I'm the one and only." Lydia said. He let a puff of air escape his nose. "I don't think the world would be ready for another Lydia Martin anyway." Stiles said. She ruffled through her hair and smiled at him.

"You're damn straight." She said. They both noticed she cussed again, but this time he didn't make the mistake of commenting on it.

***

"How many more minutes until the new year?" Lydia asked. Stiles looked at his watch. "Five minutes til'. When did you wanna head up to the hill to see the fireworks?" Stiles asked. "About two minutes before is fine by me." Lydia said. They chilled there for a little while watching the people of New York prepare to celebrate the new year.

Lydia watched one couple kiss in the background. The man was tall and had red hair and the girl was a brunette with moles everywhere across her face. They were like older opposite genders of her and Stiles. She weakly smiled at the happy couple kissing on screen, but she couldn't help but feel like she was missing out on something.

People always kissed on New Years even people her age has already had their first kiss. Shocking I know, but 13 year olds do kiss! She's always wanted to have the dream first kiss with a really attractive guy on a date somewhere magical and they both lean in at the exact same time and everything is just...perfect.

"Hey Lyds, you alright? I've been calling your name for like a minute now." Stiles said. She snapped out of her fantasy and looked at him apologetically. "Oh sorry about that I was just thinking about something." Lydia said. Stiles curious nature popped in. "About what?" He asked. She shook her head indicating she didn't want to talk about it. He just shook it off.

"Wanna head up to the hill now? It's about that time anyway." Stiles asked. She shook her head yes. "Yeah I'll grab the sodas and blanket." Lydia said. They both got up and got settled and headed to the top of the hill.

Once they got up there, they put the blanket and sodas down and laid there waiting for the new year to come. "How long have we got now?" Lydia asked. He looked at his watch. "A minute and thirty seconds." He said. Perfect she thought.

Lydia could not get the topic of love and losing her kissing virginity ever since she saw that couple. She just wanted to start off this year fresh and new. She wanted to have her first kiss be before the new year comes and she didn't have much time left.

She glanced over at Stiles and examined his face. I mean really examined his face. She took notice of the variety of moles splattered upon his face that made him appear dare she say it cute. She's never been attracted to Stiles and she still wasn't right now, but she wasn't gonna lie. He was pretty damn attractive.

Next she looked at his eyes. Oh god those big caramel eyes that she loved so much. She'd never say it to his face, but she's always admired his eyes the most out of all of his physical features. His eyes were to die for.

Lastly she looked at his pink rosy lips and how they puckered out when he made certain faces. She's never thought of this before, but she wonders what his mouth is capable of. She wonders if he's ever kissed anyone. She's more than confident he hasn't because he would've told her about it by now wouldn't he?

"Hey Stiles, have you ever kissed anyone before?" She asked out of no where. He seemed very thrown off by the question and stared at her. "Uh no, where did that question come from exactly?" Stiles asked. She just shrugged as if that weren't a big deal. "Nowhere, I just was wondering you know?" Lydia said trying not to sound like she was thinking about kissing him.

It was only thirty seconds until the new year, and she really wanted to give away her first kiss before the new year. She knew what she had to do to do it. She had to kiss Stiles. She looked at him up and down one more time before inhaling and exhaling before she asked the big question. Well here goes nothing.

She completely faced him criss cross apple sauce and looked at him with a blank expression he couldn't read. He looked at her confused by her weirdness lately. "Why're you facing me? Don't you wanna see the fireworks? They're coming on in about twenty seconds." Stiles said. She ignored his questions and continued to look at him.

"Stiles may I kiss you?" She asked. He blushed deeply and stiffened up clearly nervous. "Wha..what?!" He asked. He always stuttered when he was nervous. "I said may I kiss you. You know for traditional reasons." Lydia said. She didn't have much time left. They only had ten seconds before the new year and she still hasn't been kissed. He still didn't answer her, and she was becoming impatient.

"Uh sure yeah why not?" He finally answered. She smiled and began leaning in. She overheard the town from a distance counting down til the new year.

"Five!"

Lydia grabbed his cheeks gently and brought them slowly to her lips.

"Four!"

Stiles and Lydia closed their eyes and slowly began to close the space between them.

"Three!"

They're only centimeters away now and Stiles' hands are really sweaty.

"Two!"

Their lips were brushing each other's, but not quite kissing yet.

"One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!"

Their lips smashed together as the fireworks exploded in the background. They both have never done this before, so they didn't really know what to expect. Stiles just moved rhythmically and eventually got it right and Lydia seemed to have caught on too.

Stiles hand moved up to Lydia's cheek and gently caressed it as they switched sides. They both got really into it and Stiles stuck his tongue out asking for entrance.

She complied and let him. Oh god this kiss was amazing but she knew if she let them carry on further they'd do something they'd regret later. As much as she wanted to continue, she had to stop. She slowly pulled back enjoying the last few kisses before they released each other.

They were both completely breathless by the time they were done. They wiped their lips and smiled at each other. "So uh how was that?" Stiles asked. She smiled and blushed. "Best kiss I've ever had." Lydia joked. "Me too." He joined. They both giggled.

"What a great way to start off the new year." He said. She nodded agreeing. "Yep I got my first kiss and I decided that I'm a swearer and that's okay. Fuck what everybody says!" Lydia said. Stiles laughed at her. "Welcome to the club Ms. Martin we've been waiting for you since the 5th grade." Stiles said. She laughed and looked back at him.

He opened his soda and lifted it up towards her. "Happy new year Lyds." He said. She opened up a can and held it up to his and tapped the cans.

"Happy new year goofball."

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble I wrote a few years back. Man I was really obsessed with these two in 2016 lol.


End file.
